Gekkō Utsukushi
Gekkō Utsukushi is a Shinigami/Unknown being hybrid and a major character in "A Certain Unlucky Person". A mysterious individual, Gai first meets her in Fifth Release- Indentical Stranger. She looks identical to Kōzuki Yoshi, the Human girl that Gai fell in love with several hundred years ago. Kōzuki was the one to curb Gai's bloodlust due to his origins due to her unique reishi patterns. Some time later, Kōzuki died after she nursed a dying Gunha Teishin back to health, which led to Gunha seeking to gain control of the Tamashiiken, an almighty Zanpakutō that can be wielded by anyone. Her death had affected both Gai and Gunha drastically, with Gai becoming colder and Gunha becoming the cruel, hateful omnicidal monster he is today. She had reincarnated as Gekkō in the current timeline. A fey and otherworldly young woman, Gekkō is in love with Gai. Appearance Personality and Traits History Recent History Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Ringetsu (輪月'' lit. Ring Moon'') is the name of ﻿Gekkō's Zanpakutō. It is a standard-looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over her right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. Shikai: Ringetsu's Shikai is activated with the phrase "Spin" (回転 "Kaiten".) In Shikai, Ringetsu takes the form of two silver and black gauntlets with small-cleaver like segments similar to Zangetsu's Shikai blade attached to Gekkō's knuckles. A white tang is wrapped around the rest of her arms, reaching up to her elbows. Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Ringetsu is largely used for enhancing Gekkō's hand-to-hand combat ability, however, like other 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō, it possesses the Getsuga Tenshō. Unlike most other 'Getsu-type' Zanpakutō, Gekkō can manipulate the Getsuga energy into several other additional attacks. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Unlike other applications of Getsuga Tenshō, Gekkō amasses reishi on her right gauntlet, taking the form of a large light-blue ring. As she grasps onto the ring with her left gauntlet, Gekkō's discharge of reishi forms several blades around the ring, each shaped like a regular Getsuga Tenshō. After this, Gekkō throws the ring foward. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *'Getsuyoku Dageki' (月翼打撃 Moon Wing Strike): Gekkō forms two light-blue wings of reishi on her back, which then shoot at her opponent at inconcievable speeds. *'Getsu Tate' (月盾 Moon Shield): Gekkō surrounds herself with light-blue reishi, creating an 'armor' of Getsuga energy. This 'armor' has enough power to absorb and reflect a Cero. *'Getsuga Yari' (月牙やり Moon Fang Lance): Gekkō forms a light-blue lance with the tip in the shape of a crescent moon in her hands. She can throw this lance at her opponent, or use it to assist her close-quarters-combat. *'Getsuga Hashira' (月牙柱 Moon Fang Pillar): Gekkō creates a tower of light-blue Getsuga spikes that impales her opponents. She can also vary this attack; Gekkō can create a tower of Getsuga fists that pummel her opponent, or a tower of Getsuga spikes that traps her opponent. *'Getsuya' (月矢 Moon Arrow): Gekkō shoots dozens of light-blue arrows of reishi at her opponent. *'Getsuga Kama' (月牙剀 Moon Fang Scythe): Gekkō forms a scythe of light-blue reishi off of her right arm, which she uses in a slashing blow for destructive results. Trivia﻿ Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Female Category:Shinigami